Eclipse of the Black Hole Sun
by green-lights-n-rabbit-holes98
Summary: Carrie knew she was different. Ever since she was adopted by the Snells, she knew that there was something about her that was different. Little does Carrie know that she is a witch that possesses the power of all different types of witches. With the help of her foster sister, Sue, she has to learn everything about her past and what happened to her before it is too late.
1. Prologue

**OCTOBER 2003**

It had been a long day for the Snells. They were worn out after their third day of traveling from the north tip of Virginia to the southern half of Maine. The family drove about on the highway trying and struggling to look for a place to stay for the night. But there was no sign of a motel or Marriott in sight. Robert and Ann switched back and forth throughout the day while the other looked through the maps of the different states; and little Susie kept quiet in the backseat watching her Disney princess movies. This was the third time they have moved in the past 7 years. The reason this time was the same as last time. Susie had used her "Special Gifts" during school when one of her fellow second graders fell down from the monkey bars and scraped his knees. The little blonde believed that she was born from witches and that they gave her "Special Gifts" to protect others. "They're called Solars," she would tell her parents, "just like the moon in the sky like Ms. Hoffman said. They heal people, bring sunshine, and they also see into the future! They're like those witches from _**Hocus Pocus**_, but a lot kinder!" And although the little girl was right, her parents could not believe her. They thought that it was just some "silly little dream" she had. But she wouldn't stop talking about it and they began to worry. The other kids called her a freak and the teachers grew concerned. That was when they had to move for their safety; for Sue's safety. If anyone had found out that Sue was birthed by witches, they would take her and kill her. That was why Robert made her promise not to use her powers unless she **really** had to.

It was 11:47 at night when they found her. She was lying on the highway and from head to toe covered in blood. Robert Snell didn't see the young girl until Ann pointed her out and screamed. Robert jammed the brakes and forced the car to stop which woke up little Susie in the back seat. The car doors opened and the two parents ran out with flashlights in their hands. Little Susie shifted over to her right and propped herself up so she could see. When she looked out the window she saw her parents kneeling down beside a little girl. The girl had looked about her age, but she couldn't tell anything else because the little girl was covered in blood. She also happened to be knocked out unconscious. She noticed her mother pacing with tears in her eyes, and her father was violently shaking his hands in the air. He then place a hand over the little girl's forehead, then placed two fingers against her neck. She looks like she needs help, thought Susie. I'm gonna help her.

Without making a sound, the tiny blonde opened up her car door slowly and stepped out. Both of her feet landed with a thud. She quietly shut the door. She could see her mother trying to find cell phone reception in a ditch by the side of the road. Her father was still bent over the little girl.

"Daddy? Who is she?" Susie said attracting her father's attention. Robert looked up at her. His hands were covered with the same stuff the little girl was covered with.

"Susie, get back in the car. This isn't safe." He pointed at the car. Susie looked back at their minivan, then turned back and shook her hand.

"No Dad! I can help her."

"No you can't. Just please go back."

"I can't get any reception out here." Ann came up and said to Robert. She noticed little Susie next to her and placed her hands around the little girl's shoulders.

"Susie, please go back in the car. Honey…."

"NO! LET ME HELP HER!" She broke free from her mother's grip and ran towards her father and the little girl.

"Susie!"

"Daddy, please! Let me use my thing." The little girl began to speed up. "_**IknowIpromisednottounlessIreallyreallyreallyhadtoAndIthinkthisisoneofthosesituationsinwhich—**_"

"Okay! Fine!" Robert said as he stood up and walked towards his wife. Ann grabbed his hand and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Susie replied out of breath.

She ran over and bent down behind the little girl. She placed the girl's head on her lap and positioned each of her hands on the side of the girl's head. She waited for a moment before a white glow appeared from the sides of the girl's head. There was a small eruption in the surface from underneath. A blue mist emerged from the trees on the sides of the highway. The mist surrounded Sue and the little girl as the bright white light grew stronger inside Susie's hands. Susie closed her eyes and looked into the girl's mind. Inside, she saw a woman laying down on the floor of a house. However, it was not a clear vision because it was blurry. From what she could see, the woman was bleeding very badly, and she had knife wounds all around her arms, legs, and her tummy. There was a lot of blood everywhere. The woman held her arm out with her palm open. She held a silver cross in it. She saw the little girl in a night gown kneeling down in the pool of blood next to the woman. She could hear the little girl's voice and the woman's, but she could not hear exact words. She guessed that it was something on the lines of going out into the woods and staying away from anyone in sight. The woman died, and the little girl lied down next to her crying. Then a bunch of people with torches and guns started to arrive outside a door, and the little girl got frightened. She stood up and held out her hands. The group of people were lifted and tossed away, and the door flew shut. (She must have a power too, Susie thought to herself. She's just like me!) The little girl grabbed the cross from the corpse and fled out the back door. She looked back at the mob grabbing the woman and tying her up. The little girl ran into the woods. She kept running and running and running until she reached the side of the highway and collapsed.

Susie opened her eyes. The circle of blue mist was gone and the white glow went out. The little girl on her lap woke up and struggled to breathe. Susie fell on her back while the little girl fell on her side crying.

"Mama! Mama!"

Robert and Ann ran over to the girl while Susie crawled to her side.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Where are you parents? Do they know you're out here? What happened?" the older Snells asked her. The girl replied very softly to them, so Susie wasn't able to hear her. Ann grabbed her phone and tried to call for the police, but still no service. Robert picked up the little girl and carried her to the car with Susie following behind.

"Susie, I need you to do me a HUGE favor, that big girls do, okay?" Robert asked her. He placed the girl in the back seat next to Susie.

"Yeah. I'm a big girl."

"Okay." He knelt down outside the car as he help his daughter in.

"Listen. Mommy and I are gonna call 911 or whoever we can to help this girl. So while we are doing that, can you watch over her, and make sure no one comes by and takes her?"

Susie nodded her head.

"That's my good girl." He hugged her. Then he shut the car door and joined his wife.

Susie looked over at the girl, who had already fallen asleep in a sitting up fetal position. She decided to examine the girl. Underneath the coat of blood, the girl had strawberry blonde hair and a heart shape/oval face. She had tiny hands. The moon light reached the inside of the car, and in that moment, a figure of the girl stood out to Susie. On the girl's eye lid was a mark, almost like a drawing. It was in the shape of a circle, well really more like a half circle with a curve, with one side completely shaded in brown. Susie repositioned herself closer to the girl and examined the mark. After a moment, she grabbed her notebook from her backpack below her and opened up to a blank page. She began to sketch out the girl's eyelids with the marks.

_See, Dad?_, She thought to herself, _I knew I wasn't the only one. She has powers, and a mark, just like me. Except my mark only-_

"What are you doing?" Susie let out a yelp and dropped her pencil. She looked up to find the blood-covered girl staring at her. She began to shut her notebook when the girl reached out her hand.

"It's okay. You can show me."

Susie hesitated. Then she slowly opened it up and found the page she was drawing on.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the sketch. Susie couldn't help but stare at her.

"Your mark." she finally said.

"My…..my what?"

"The marks you have on your eyes. It's a funny looking half circle on top of your eyes. But it only showed when the light from the moon came." Susie pointed to the window and found the not so bright moon sitting behind the trees. She continued, "I have something like it too. But mine only shows in the sunlight for a little while. Mine's just a weird line around my eyes. It distinguishes Solars." The little girl stared at her with terrified eyes.

"S-Solars? Aren't those…."

"Good witches? Yes! I'm one of them, but I've never met one in my life. All that I know is that they're the good witches that help people and heal them, and they see into the future! How cool is that!" The little girl didn't respond. She place the notebook down on the car floor and focused her attention back on the girl.

"Well, anyway," she continued, "I found this little book in my attic. I think it's in with the other books in one of the boxes back there, but it's like this really cool history book about how the Solars won this war against these bad witches called the Black Holes, and…Are you okay?"

"Those people….they…..they….."

"Whose they?"

"The people who took my mama and killed her. I think they mitabeen those people like you said, the Black…..Black…"

"Black Holes?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to protect me from them, because of what I am."

"What you are? So if you're not a Black Hole or a Solar, then how come you have different marks from me?"

"I don't know. Mama wouldn't tell me. But she knew I had something special."

"Like….special gifts?"

"Yeah! Like special gifts. But I don't know if I can do them anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what could you do?"

"I had this one really cool one, that if I concentrated hard enough, I could make things move with my mind!"

"Wow!"

"Do you have any powers?"

"Not any of the powers you had, but I can heal people, and see into people's minds!"

"Is that how you were able to wake me up?"

"Yeah."

"Did…did you see her? My mama?"

"Yes."

"I miss her so much." The girl moved closer to Susie and hugged her; she could feel the girl crying. Susie responded and wrapped her arms around the girl, no matter how much blood would stain her shirt. The girl spoke again, "I'm never gonna have a family. I'll never see my family again."

Susie thought for a moment. Then an idea came to her head. She leaned down and whispered to the girl, "I'll be your family."

Robert and Ann Snell came back to the car.

"Hey girls, we can't reach 911 at the moment, so we're gonna go to the police station, okay?"

"Okay mom." She stayed nestled into the girl as her parents started the car and began on the road again.

The little girl broke the embrace (which felt like a lifetime for Susie) and repositioned herself so she was laying down in the backseat with the back of her head on Susie's lap. She held out her hand for Susie, which she held.

"It's going to be okay. We'll make sure you're okay."

"Okay." the girl smiled.

Then another thought came to Susie. Oh how rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself to the girl.

"By the way, I'm Sue. Sue Snell, but you can call me Susie." She squeezed the girl's hand tighter as the Snells arrived into town. The moonlight found the car again and the girl's mysterious mark came back as she closed her eyes. Then she spoke.

"I'm Carrie. Carrie White."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**Ello lovelies (NOT BRITISH, I SWEAR). So what do you all think of this one? I kinda got the idea whilst in my room one night (or was it in the shower, NEVERMIND) and it came to me. So yeah, I needed to get this plot bunny out of the "green light rabbit hole". Hehe….get it? Okay….**

**So I hope to update this soon, and yal should check out my other story, **_**The Athlete and the Red Queen**_** (otherwise known as the story of The Seven) – (NOT APART OF THE TITLE, JUST LITERALLY MADE THAT UP). It's pretty cool and there's gonna be a lot of plot twists and characters that I'm going to include from the original book, the 1976 and 2013 film, and maybe even **_**The Rage: Carrie 2**_**, so that should be fun!**

**So enjoy your summer vacation and hope to update soon!**

**Love you!**


	2. Chapter One

**HEYO! **_**Eclipse**_** is back bitches! Sorry it's taken me so friggin long to update my stories (I feel like a jerk, darn me).**

**Enjoy your last weeks of summer and don't forget to read some of my other stuff, too! And hopefully I will update soon.**

CHAPTER ONE – SWEET LITTLE KILLER

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OCTOBER 2013**

"Carrie? CAR-RIE. Ugh! Carrie, get up you lazy bum." Sue sat on top of her sister's bed trying to shake her awake. Carrie struggled to bury herself under her sheets.

"Mmhfph. Rotten sister. Need sleep. On No-School Days."

"Too bad. Mom and Dad want you up." Sue hopped off and pulled the sheets off of Carrie. Finally giving up, Carrie sighed and got out. The two girls walked down the stairs to meet their parents in the kitchen for breakfast.

Carrie really had admired her sister. She had ever since the Snells took her in. However, she couldn't remember how she found them, and how they got her from the adoption agency. It's like a piece of her memory had been wiped out. But she had her secrets. And so did Sue. They even shared some of these secrets. The one most common was that they both had these special powers, like seeing into the future by holding an object, or healing wounds in a matter of five seconds. This is what brought them together. Their bond as children and the secret they shared. But Carrie knew she was different. Sure they had the same skills, had very good grades, and were both on the volleyball team, but there was some part of Carrie that knew she was different from Sue. She didn't know why, though. But either way, she still admired her foster sister, and Sue admired her. And they were safe in their small town of Greenville, North Carolina. That's all that mattered.

Somewhere around 12 later in the day, Carrie sat on top of her bed. Her parents were out getting groceries, and Sue was in her room either watching _The X-Files_ on Netflix or reading. She decided to spend her No-School Day practicing one of her skills she never really shared with Sue. Something that had to do with lifting objects with her mind, or as everyone else calls it, Telekinesis. She took out three small metal balls and held them in her hands. She tossed them up into the air.

_And __**FLEX**__._

The balls hovered above her midair. She had her hand on top of her leg with her palm facing upward. Carrie wasn't really comfortable using her power with just her mind (she feared that she would lose control) so she used her hands to guide her. She wriggled her fingers making the floating balls rotate. She smiled at the sight.

"Carrie!" Sue cried out from the hallway. Carrie dropped the smile and the metal balls fell to the floor with a thud. She kicked them under her bed and ran to her doorway.

"What is it?"

"Carrie, there's someone standing outside the house." Carrie went to the top of the staircase where her sister was, and they went down together.

"Well who is it?"

"Don't know."

"Should we let them in?"

"Depends."

Sue went opened the door to find a tall teenage boy in a blue and white letterman jacket standing on the porch.

"Well if it isn't Sue Snell."

Sue sighed. "Hi, David."

"Enjoying your day off?"

"I guess, yeah."

"You coming to the game tonight?"

"Don't know."

"Well then, hope to see you there. Now where's that little sister of yours?" He made his way into the house and shut the door in front of Sue. David made his way over to Carrie who was sitting on the staircase.

"Really, David?"

"It's ok, Sue. He's fine." Carrie smiled. She had a very big crush on David ever since sophomore year when they moved. And even better, he's always coming to her before any athletic event **(okay, maybe she's told him about her psychic abilities, but he thinks that she just knows everything)**.

"Hey Carrie."

"Hi David." she replied in a shaky voice.

"So there's a game tonight…"

Oh dear god, Sue thought to herself. I swear if he lays one hand on her….

"So I've heard." Carrie cut him off. "And I guess you want something from me?"

"Geez you're smart." He chuckled.

"You wanna sit on the couch?"

"Sure."

Carrie and David made their way over to the family's living room. Sue huffed and march up the stairs.

"Have fun you too!" she mocked, "I'm gonna be on Netflix if you need me!" She opened the door to her room. She lied about what she said about watching TV shows; she needed to do some research. She looked out into the hallway of the second floor before she shut her door and locked it.

She sat down on her bed and reached under to pull something out from under her mattress. It was the little sketchbook she had when she first met Carrie. She began flipping through the pages. Inside the sketchbook, Sue had kept pictures, news articles, pictures, and personal entries about every single thing that has to do with the Eclipses, an American species of witches.

According to research, there are three types of Eclipses: Solars, Black Holes and Lunars. Solars, which is what Sue herself was, were the "Glinda the Good Witch of the North" like Eclipses that had the "lighter" gifts, which were Healing, Seeing, and Protecting. The Black Holes were not so nice. They were the Eclipses that no one liked, and their powers were Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Poisonous Skin, and Voodoo. The Solars and Black Holes have been at war with each other as long as the creation of the United States. But the one Eclipse race that stood out was The Lunar race. Lunars were the mix of Solars and Black Holes, so they have the most abilities out of the three Eclipses.

It was the eyes that started it all. Because of her eyelids in the moonlight, Sue knew that Carrie was no Solar. Her foster sister had been gaining more gifts than Sue since they were 12 or 13. Sue made sure she recorded and tracked every single thing that Carrie did. She had suspected that Carrie was a Lunar after miraculous amounts of research outside of her already challenging schoolwork.

Sue read each page over and over again to help her find the thing that she was looking for. She had even marked on her calendars when Carrie starting to gain her new powers (unknown to her parents Sue has scrapbooked all of her old calendars). She came across a page that she had recently filled in. In this certain page, Carrie gained Pyrokinesis in late August at a family cookout.

"There's gotta be something else." she murmured to herself, "This can't be the only one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, not to be mean, but what is up with your sister?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, David. She's just very protective of me. Aren't most siblings like that?"

"Well certainly not with my older brothers." They both laughed. He sat very close to her on the couch while she curled up in the corner. She had her feet tucked in under her legs and he had his arm wrapped around her.

"So, do the honor of fortune telling for me?"

"Sure." He turned to face her and held his hands out with his palms facing up. Carrie took them.

"Whadaya see?"

Carrie took a moment to see into the boy's mind. She moved one of her hands to grab the cuff of his letterman's jacket, and that was when the image hit her.

"It's a close game. I can't see what the score is, but both teams have the ball and really good defense. So I can't say."

"Oh come on, Care-Bear. There's gotta be more than that." he chuckled. Carrie let go of David and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry. That's all I see." David sat up and turned his body to face her directly.

"All right, you gotta tell me. Howdaya do it?"

"Do what?"

"That trick. Reading people's minds. How do you do it?" he asked as he moved his hands in circles in the air. Carrie thought for a moment, then spoke, hesitantly.

"Would you believe if I told you that I had superpowers?" He stared at her with no expression on his face. Then he smiled. They both laughed, but she did it nervously (She was just relieved that he thought it was a joke).

"That's awesome. But yeah, you have superpowers, like reading minds, and being super smart and helping people, and being really cute, and…."

"Wait, what was that last bit?"

"Jeezus, just come here." Without any warning, David cupped her face and kissed her. It lasted for a small moment, then he let go. She stared at him with confused eyes. This was the first time any one, any boy for that matter, had kissed her. She never expected someone like David Carmody, the most popular boy in school, to kiss her. And she liked it.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry, I-"

"No. It's okay. I just didn't see it coming." She smiled, relieving David from guilt.

"Wait, was that your…um…"

"I guess. I liked it though." she said as she grabbed David's hand and held it. She could feel that he had something for her (It's one of her powers; to see people's emotions). David looked at Carrie for a while, then he moved into her again.

The second kiss was more responsive and passionate. Carrie smiled in the kiss and brought her hand up to his face while David pulled her in closer. They stayed like this for a minute until they pulled away laughing.

"You're amazing, did you know that Carrie?"

"Maybe." she giggled. She was distracted by her laughter that she didn't notice that David was beginning to slowly lose color in his face, not from laughing.

"Can I…Can I ask you something crazy?"

"Sure. Go for it."

"You know how Homecoming's next week right? So I'm thinking….maybe if…."

"If what?"

"If maybe you wanted to go with me?" She stared at him. A giant smile grew on her face and her eyes were glowing.

"David…my god…I…..I would love to!" She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. They looked at each other again before they began kissing once more. At this point, David was completely pale.

"Carrie, you're one of the coolest girls ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He was about to lean in again, but he leaned back and let out a short cough. Carrie's smile began to fade as she noticed his new grimly appearance. He let out a few more coughs.

"David, are you okay?"

"No no no. I'm fine. Just got some saliva…..*cough*…..saliva down th….*cough cough*….the wrong tube." His voice stared to go hoarse as his coughing became worse. Carrie began to grow scared as David went from coughing to wheezing to choking.

"David?" her voice creaked.

David's body slid off the couch and landed hard on the floor face first. He began to throw up blood. Carrie jumped off the couch with a scream and turned over his body. David's face was now a greyish-white with purple lumps all over. His eyes were bloodshot, there was a blackish oozing liquid coming out of his nose, and he was choking on his own blood.

"David! Oh my god, David!" she began to sob as the boy died in front of her.

"Carrie? What's going on down there?" Carrie looked up at the staircase and screamed, "Sue, HELP!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sue ripped through every stack of papers that she had stored in her drawers until she heard a thump and a scream. She jumped up from her pile on the floor and opened her door.

"Carrie? What's going on down there?" she asked. She moved her way over to the staircase as the sound of sobbing grew louder.

"Sue, HELP!" she heard her younger sister cry. Sue immediately ran down the stairs to find Carrie crying over David's dead body. She freaked out when she saw his face.

"Holy shit! - Carrie what the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Carrie ran over to her sister and hugged her sobbing. Sue held her attention over to the body. She tried to examine for a clue, then noticed his lips, which were a blackish purple, green, and blue.

"Carrie?" she began to make her way over to the body as she spoke. "Did you…..did you kiss him?" She knelt down next to David.

"I didn't mean to. He kissed me, and then he asked me…and we….I didn't mean to kill him!" Carrie sobbed.

Killing someone by touch, Sue thought to herself. I've read about this before. The girls were busy worrying about David's sudden death that they didn't notice their parents opening the garage door and making their way into the kitchen.

"Girls? Everything alright in there? What's going on?"

"Oh my god! Robert, come quick!" Both Snell parents came running over to the huddle around David. Ann rushed to comfort her crying daughter while Robert began to pull out his phone to call 911, but Sue stopped him. Carrie looked up at her sister, waiting for her to do one of her tricks.

"What are you waiting for Sue? Can't you use of your gifts to bring him back." With that, Sue got on her knees behind the boy's head. She blocked out the sound of her father questioning Carrie of what happened.

There was only one problem: Solars can only heal the living, not the dead. That would require dark magic from a Black Hole, but even then you couldn't bring that dead person back correctly.

"Carrie…..I'm so sorry. I don't have the power to bring him back." Her heart broke when Sue looked her sister in the eyes and told her this. Carrie began to sob even more as Ann lead her daughter to her room. As soon as they left, Robert made a beeline for Sue.

"How the hell did he get in here?"

"Dad, just let me explain. He wanted to see Carrie for something. I didn't even let him in-he just barged himself in and pushed me behind him! Look, Dad-"

"Sue, do you understand that your sister may be getting stronger in her abilities? And that they may HURT somebody?" Sue nodded her head; he continued.

"Susie, listen to me. You gotta keep an eye out for your sister, and you gotta make sure she has her powers under control. 'Cause if she doesn't….not only will she hurt people, but she may end up going on a path of destruction."

"You really don't think she would do that…do you?"

"Maybe. Now help me get this body out back, and get my shovel." Robert picked up David's body from his shoulders and Sue grabbed his feet. They carried the body into the backyard and Sue began to make her way into the garden shack. Robert stopped her.

"You know what you have to do after this."

"I know." she sighed.

They buried the body in the yard and headed into the house. Robert went upstairs and Sue stood at the window next to the door. She hated it when she had to do this to her family; it was her 3rd time doing it now and that means they'll have to move again.

Sue placed her palm on the window, which sent an electric-like pulse into her veins, and she closed her eyes. She could feel her eyelids burning white that marked her as a Solar. She could see the borders of her house and began to trace it with her mind. As she did this, a light blue force field began to form over the house, before completely erasing it from the street pushing their neighbors' houses together, as if they never existed. One by one, she began to erase their school files, pictures and any trace of them from the town. They were like ghosts now.

Like they were never there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now the end of November. The Snell family, completely erased from Greenville, North Carolina, began to pack their things so they could eventually move to a new place where they can start over for the 4th time.

The day before December 1st, Robert finally found their new home. He had been scrolling through his iPad on their couch with Ann while the girls were upstairs in their rooms; Carrie practicing her telekinesis, and Sue on her computer doing research. Sue had been able to update her journal since the David Carmody Massacre last month. She learned that her sister gained Toxigenesis, the ability to emit poison and kill somebody. In this case, Carrie's emotions went out of control when David kissed her, therefore causing Carrie to emit poison and kill him.

Robert came across their new home on the webpage and clicked on it.

"Ann, look at this. Girls, come down here. I want to show you something." Carrie and Sue came down and joined their parents in the living room.

"What do girls think of this place? It's in a small town in Maine and it's affordable. Unfortunately, this house only has two rooms, so that means you two would have to share a room. But I'm thinking that I could find a job close buy, and I can you girls enrolled into school again." Robert turned the tablet to show the girls as he said this. Sue smiled at the sight, but Carrie looked confused.

_Funny_, she thought to herself, _that place looks so familiar. But why? _**(Little did Carrie know that the house her father was showing them was the same exact house that she spent her early childhood in with her original mother, Margaret White.)**

"Honey, that's great! That way Sue and Carrie can finish off their high school years!"

"And what about college?" Sue asked. "I was trying to get into William and Mary until I had to erase us."

"That doesn't mean you still can't reapply….newly apply. They won't even remember you sweetie."

"Good point." she frowned.

"Carrie, what do you think?" Robert asked bringing Carrie out of her head. She smiled and replied, "Um…yeah. It's great. Let's do it."

"Okay. Are we all agreeing on this?" The three women nodded and Robert began to make the purchase. Sue sat up from the floor and helped Carrie up.

"Hey dad. You never exactly said where this place was."

"Oh. Well, it's a town near the border. I think it's called Chamberlain. Chamberlain, Maine."

_**Chamberlain, Maine? Why have I heard of that place before?**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Uh oh. Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Haha nope I can't do evil dramatic pauses. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We get to go to Chamberlain after this (where all the crazy shit happens), so YAAAAAAAY! And sorry if I keep killing people in my stories. I can't help it! (hashtag sorry not sorry).**

**AND IM NEVER GOING TO USE HASHTAG AGAIN.**

**Anyway, enjoy your summer lovelies! Hugs and kisses to all of you!**


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO – FAMILIAR FACES

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Carrie? Is there anything you would like to add?" Carrie's head jolted up from her desk. She looked around the classroom to find her teacher and her new classmates staring at her. Some of them began to giggle. She sighed, and tried to scan the blackboard in front of her, which had notes about the book they had started reading, _The Invisible Man_.

"Miss Snell, did you hear what I…"

"Uh-yes!" she cut the teacher off. "Um yes….um…..you asked about three literary devices in the book." Unfortunately, she had no idea what the devices were. She never read the damn thing.

"And what are they?"

"Well….there's uhm…..there's…." Off in the distance, a gunshot was fired. The screams and cries made their way into the classroom. Everyone started murmuring and asking what was going on.

"Okay guys, everybody stay calm." the teacher assured the students. Carrie and the rest of the students stood up from their desks and made their way towards the middle of the room. A man in a police uniform and hat entered the classroom.

"Everybody listen to me. Get down on the ground and stay hidden."

"What's going on out there? Where's the rest of your squad?" he interrogated the man. The man, who seemed to be a police officer glared at the teacher with dead cold eyes.

"I said GET DOWN!" Out of nowhere the man pulled out a gun and shot the teacher through the head. The kids screamed and scattered towards the doors. A small group of young adults came in and shot their firearms into the air. The man dressed as a police officer started to shoot some of the fleeing students as the other criminals forced the students onto the floor. Carrie stood there in the middle of the room, unable to move. The shooter tilted his head from side to side as he grinned at her, maliciously.

"Wanna go join your friends over there? No? Well, you wanna go next?" he pointed his gun at her. She began to move back slowly.

"Come on, back further…or are you SCARED?" he pushed the gun closer to her head.

_Come on, Carrie, use the power. USE THE POWER._

"Wha-r-ya so afraid of?" he lunged towards her. Carrie finally snapped.

"NO!" she pushed her hands out in front of her. At one blink, she flexed and sent the shooter flying towards the board. He fell onto the floor injured as she ran towards him. She held her hand just below her shoulder and flexed. The gun that he held floated up and into her hand. She grabbed it and shot the killer in the head.

She ran out of the classroom and into the hallway. She had to find Sue. But Carrie didn't know which class Sue was in. She didn't even recognize the school she was in.

She turned left into another hallway and saw a scene of shooters pushing around students and teachers into different classrooms. Some of the shooters threw classmates onto the floors and shot them. Carrie began to back away when she ran into another shooter.

"GOTCHA!" The shooter gripped her by the shoulder with Carrie trying to break off. She flexed and the shooter fell to the ground with a thud. She pointed her gun at the shooter, but quickly realized that the gun was out of bullets. The shooter formed a grin on his bloody face and began to stand up. Carrie held out her hands with a scream and closed her eyes. Her hands burst into flames. She opened her eyes and smiled. She clenched her hands into fists then opened them. The flames expanded and shot out at the shooter. Carrie controlled the flames in her hands and ran off as the shooter burned alive behind her.

But it was too late. There was a large group of shooters coming in her direction. She turned to go the other way, but stopped. The burning shooter's body was replaced by Sue's dead body. A frightened Carrie looked up to find the original shooter in his police uniform limping towards her. Carrie was now surrounded.

The shooters made a circle around her pointing their guns at her. The original shooter looked at her villainously in the eyes and laughed.

"Any last words…FREAK?" Carrie closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

"I do."

A female voice rang out as Carrie opened her eyes. The shooters looked around for the source of the response. A moment later, the shooters were taken out one by one with their own personal death. One had a sizzling black ring around her throat, another had his eyes turn completely black, and another was burnt alive. The original shooter turned around to find a raven haired girl standing in front of him. The girl smiled and pierced her hand through his throat with only her fingers. Carrie stood there gaping at the scene. The shooter fell to the floor decapitated. The dark-haired girl stared at her. She had ice-blue eyes, like those that Sue told her about in bedtime stories they used to read together. Carrie noticed that the girl's eyelids were completely covered in a brown mark.

"Come with me. We don't have much time." The girl stepped towards Carrie and took her hand. The two girls ran down the hallway for what seemed to be forever. Finally at the end, the girl held out her free hand and shot a ball of fire at the door. The door fell and the two girls ran through. They began to run down a staircase

"Wait-What's going on? Why don't we have much time? What-

"We don't have a lot of time before you wake up." The girl cut her off. "I had to get into your dream to find you. Now listen to me." They stopped on the bottom step before the next flight. The girl took Carrie by the shoulders and knelt down.

"There are bad people after you. They will know what you are, where you came from, and who you are with."

"Who's after me?"

"I can't tell you now. So just stay under cover. Nobody can know about you, okay Carrie?" Carrie stared at the girl.

"How do you know who I am?" The girl's eyes changed from the ice-blue to a dark grey.

"Trust me. When you're an Eclipse, you'll be surprised to know a lot of people. Small world." A door busted open below them and shooters ran up.

"Shit. Carrie, look at me. You've gotta wake up now okay? Find me at school!" She ran down halfway and blocked off the shooters. But there were too many. Carrie ran up the opposite way and looked down at the raven-haired girl.

"How will I find you? WHO ARE YOU?" The girl looked up at her.

"Don't worry. Ewen High School is small. You'll find me." A shooter came up behind the girl and shot her down. Carrie screamed as she felt herself falling down into blackness. A gunshot was fired.

Well, actually, it was the alarm clock going off in the bedroom as Carrie woke up with tears on her face. She looked around and reassured herself that she was safe in her bed all along. She stopped the alarm clock and looked at the time. It was 6 in the morning. The lights were turned on as Sue came in holding her wet hair in a towel.

"Hey sleepy. You okay?" Carrie quickly dried away the tears and a faked a smile.

"uh-Yeah. Just nervous, that's all."

"Don't worry. Dad said Ewen's a good school. We'll be just fine." But Carrie knew it wouldn't be just fine. She wouldn't stop thinking about the raven-haired with those strange eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carrie sat in the backseat of the family car next to Sue. Their parents insisted that they drive their daughters to school for their final First Day. Carrie had her hands clasped together tightly and moved her thumbs in a circle. She hadn't told her parents, or Sue, about the dream she had the night before. She didn't even tell Sue about the mysterious girl who was just like them, but darker. Carrie began to worry that she would never find the girl. She wanted to know who she was.

Beside her, Sue was flipping through her journal. She had a lot of strange thoughts on her mind lately. First was the college business, after pulling an all-nighter last week to re-fill out her application for William and Mary. Second was the journal. She secretly hoped she could find somebody in this town that could look through and figure all this shit out. She did research the night before on the town and only found that Chamberlain has the largest population of Eclipses. However, the website didn't specify which kind of Eclipses. Third was school. The last was, of course, Carrie.

"Why do you always have that thing with you?" Sue jumped in her seat at the sound of her sister's voice. Carrie stared at her then at the journal.

"Just for…doodling. You know, like when you get that spontaneous need to doodle?" she lied.

"Yeah…sure." Carrie looked away with a nervous smile. She obviously knew Sue was hiding something, but didn't exactly know what…..yet.

The Snells arrived at the school parking lot. They made their way over to the entrance that would take them into the front office. Carrie made sure to keep her eyes open for any sign of the raven-haired girl. They entered the front office to find a woman typing at the desk. She greeted them and escorted them to Vice Principal Morton's office. There, he went over the guidelines and the expectations of the school, and gave the girls their schedules. The only two classes they shared were P.E. first period and AP Literature fifth period. Carrie was put more in the liberal and visual arts classes while Sue was more in the history and science classes (that saying she was in Astronomy and Phisology). After the parents left, Sue and Carrie sat in the office waiting for their ambassadors to come and escort them to class. Finally, they had time alone.

"Carrie, are you okay? You've been acting weird all morning." Sue had noticed that Carrie was a lot quieter than usual. She didn't know if it was just first day jitters, or if something happened during the night…

"What-me? No….nononono I'm fine. Just-I'm…."

"You know you can tell me." she uttered to her sister as she rested her right hand onto the top of her sister's back. Carrie let out a sigh. She looked around the room and finally laid her eyes onto Sue's bag…more like what was IN her bag.

"That book isn't just for sketching…..is it?" Sue realized what Carrie had asked her about and went to go grab at it.

"Well, yes but-I…"

"Sue, what is in there that you're hiding from me? What's with all those papers sticking out like that?"

"Carrie, can we not do this now? I promise I'll tell you later…" Carrie gave her sister a sinister look.

"SUE WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Are you Sue and Carrie?" a voice broke the conversation. Both girls turned slightly to find a young, tan brunette staring at them. By the way she looked with her blazer and heels, Sue picked up quickly that this girl had it with the "it crowd". Sue smiled at her and stood up from her position on the bench.

"I-uh-YES! I'm Sue…..Snell…..Sue Snell and this is my sister, Carrie." She stated with excitement and motioned for Carrie to stand up. Carrie, planting a quick smile as while, followed her sister's silent command and stood to shake the girl's hand.

"Um….yeah Hi. Carrie."

"Well this is great! Welcome to Ewen High! I'm Tina Blake, Class Secretary and Head of the Prom Committee. Shall we be heading off to class?" Both girls nodded and followed the tan girl, Tina, out of the office.

"I promise I'll tell you about the journal later, okay?" Sue quietly muttered to Carrie. Without Tina seeing them, Carrie nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time they finished the mini tour, the girls headed on their way to their first class: GYM. Unfortunately, both Sue and Carrie did not have their gym uniforms, but luckily, they were able to sit out (with excuse) until they came in. During the walk, the girls learned more about their tour guide. Tina was the co-captain of the volleyball team (which really wrung the girls' attention) along with one of her friends, and she was a member of four academic societies, one of them she serves as Vice President. Carrie kinda thought the girl was nice and could make a good friend, but Sue still had her hesitations.

_Can't get attached_, she thought to herself, _I don't know if I trust this girl_.

They finally reached the gym and found a large (WILD) group of kids who looked about their age playing a brutal game of the classic, DODGEBALL. And no matter how many times she scanned the players, Carrie still could not find the raven-haired girl.

"Grey Team move up to the next line! Off the court Benson! Don't argue with me, mister – You were hit in the leg!"

"Miss Desjardin!" Tina ran over to the 30s - something gym teacher, Miss Desjardin, and made her sweet talk.

"Blake, where were you? You're 15 minutes late."

"Oh sorry. I was just showing these two new girls around." she motioned for Carrie and Sue to come over and join her, "This is Carrie and Sue."

They introduced themselves to Miss Desjardin and sat down to watch the brutalish game on the bleachers while Tina left to go change into her gym clothes.

The bell rang 20 minutes later and the kids exited the gym. The girls went off for their next three classes. Luckily, Tina was in two of Carrie's classes, so she wasn't so lost, and Sue made friends with a couple of the girls that were in her AP Calculus class. They met up with each other before the final bell rang for fifth period.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah. The classes seem easy here."

"Carrie, that's because you're not taking all the crazyass hardcore APs." They both laughed at that. They entered the room, introduced themselves to the teacher, and took their assigned seats, which happened to be right next to each other.

"I really hope we don't have to read Kite Runner again. I had so much trouble getting through that." Carrie mumbled.

"Well I didn't see it on the curriculum for the course, so I think we're all good." she said giving her sister a small thumbs up. Out of their view, a tall, dirty-blonde haired boy made his way over to the girls, interrupting their small talk.

"Let me guess: You're the smart one," he pointed at Carrie, then turned to Sue, "and you're the secretly evil who sneaks out and parties all the time." Both girls stared at him with confused smiles on their faces and laughed. Sue, still smiling, spoke up.

"Okay, you're nowhere close to being right. Both of us are actually extremely intelligent…"

"And we're not really the "party-type" people." Carrie budged in, still giggling.

"Come on, really? That was a pretty good guess though." the boy said embarrassed. Carrie looked away and examined her fellow classmates. However, Sue kept staring at the boy, and he at her. The bell rang.

"Mr. Ross, do you mind taking a seat?" the teacher snapped. The boy sheepishly moved to his seat, right behind Sue. The class began as the teacher started to write notes on the board. As Sue had her attention on the board, the boy leaned in and tapped her on the shoulder. She leaned back still staring at the board.

"By the way, I'm Tommy. Tommy Ross." Sue bit her lip and smiled.

"Sue. Sue Snell." Carrie looked over at her sister flirting with the guy behind her. He kinda reminded her of David, which brought back sad, painful memories. She noticed her fist was starting to glow a light red, so she made sure to control her emotions. She didn't want to repeat what happened last time.

But for some reason, Carrie could not calm down. She looked at the blackboard and noticed what book the teacher began to discuss: _**The Invisible Man**_.

Carrie struggled to keep her attention in class. Yes she wrote the notes and, thank god, the teacher didn't call on her, but she could not stop phasing out. Her mind began to bounce back and forth between the horrible memory of David, the dream about _The Invisible Man_, and the mysterious girl who was nowhere to be found in the hallways of Ewen.

_Won't you show yourself_, Carrie thought, _why can't you find me? I've been trying to find you all day and you're not there. Oh please just give me a sign of where you are! _Before she knew it, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. Carrie got up from her seat and put her books back into her bag.

"Carrie, Tommy just invited us to sit with his friends at lunch! Wanna go?" Sue piped up excitedly. Carrie smiled at her. She knew that Sue never had real interactions with a boy besides the ones in her fanfiction.

"Alright." Carrie replied slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "You two seemed to take more notice in each other than Ralph Ellison." She teased joining her sister's right side.

"Shut up Carrie." Sue nudged Carrie softly in the gut. The two started to exit when Carrie accidently brushed up against a girl from the front row, knocking her books out of her hands.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl snapped. Sue tried to speed up the pace, but Carrie stayed and helped the girl pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked the girl. She did not respond, confusing Carrie. After the books were picked up and back in the girl's arms, they stood up and looked at each other. Carrie began to notice that the girl had ice blue eyes….and raven-black hair….just like the girl from her dream. Carrie stood there gaping at the girl. The girl smiled at her with closed eyes, then open again, but this time her eyes were dark grey.

"_**Hello, Carrie White**_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ECLIPSE OF THE BLACK HOLE SUN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: (attempting my best Mushu impression) I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whew…..**

**Okay, now that I got that piece of shit out of the way, HELLO! Guess who had some time to write fanfiction? Me! Haha, so yeah, sorry again for not posting in a while. I just started school a couple of weeks ago, and my life has been filled with a ton of homework. So I've been extremely busy.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And for those of you who also read Athlete and the Red Queen, I'm so sorry I haven't updated that one in a long while. I've been struggling to write what will happen next, but I hope to update that story soon.**

**Have a good September yal! And remember to review and like! See ya soon!**


End file.
